1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoses and is useful in particular, but not exclusively, for suction hoses for use by fire departments and other emergency organizations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flexible suction hoses for use by fire departments and the like have a tubular structure which incorporates rigid circular rings or coils, with a flexible covering bonded to the rings or coils. The rings or coils maintain the cross-sectional shape of the hose, and in addition allow the hose to flex along its length, while the covering keeps the hose airtight.
It is a disadvantage of such prior art hoses that, when they are not in use, they still maintain their circular cross-sections and, therefore, are bulky and awkward to store and transport. PA1 Furthermore, as the diameter of the hose or the strength of suction through the hose is increased, the hose must be made of correspondingly stiffer and heavier materials, which makes the hoses even more bulky and awkward.